Back in time
by ANBU-kitsune1
Summary: Naru is sent back in time to help bring peace to the world before its distroied again. Fem naru, strong naru smartnaru. Kaka/femnaru
1. Chapter 1

You would never have guessed there was a war going on if you looked at the sky. It was bright blue with a couple of clouds. But what did give a way the war was all the lifeless bodies lying on the ground with only two people left in the world both fighting to the death. One with a orange mask on his face the other a giant fox with nin tails. Naruto namikaze-uzumaki the rokudaime hokage, frog sage and nine tails jinjuriki. Forming the beast bomb in her mouth shot it at tobi. Using up the last of his chakra let it go through him, falling down to one knee he looked up noticing she had used the last of her chakra as well returning back to her normal form . Using the last of his energy he grab a kunai of the the ground and charged towards her, just before hitting her he saw her smile. Jerking forward and coughing up blood she whispered into his ear while lifting her arms "I had a dream of a world in peace. If I can't have my dream then neater can you" and with that she snapped his neck. Just before she died she made a wish. ' if only I could go back in time before it all happened and stop it'

She didn't know the fox would do just that.

**Sorry it's short but rant my prologes.**

**Please review and give me feedback on what I need to fix up**


	2. Chapter 2

Half walking up she looked around to see a group of people walking towards her, people she thought she would never see. A young hatake Kakashi, Uchiha obito, rin, and her father minato namikaze, knowing what was about to happen she lifted her arm signaling to them to come. ' I need to help them obito might die' but as she opened her mouth to speak, she was surrounded in darkness.

-normal pov-

Team minato all looked at each other than at the girl by their feet. "what do we do sensei we carnt leave her here." Rin asked. Minato sighed still looking at the girl with a sad look on his face "rin if you can you heal her so we can move her, then you three are going back to the village with her, looking at her hatai ate she's a hidden leaf ninja but I've never seen her so she will have to see when she wakes up. I will go to the bridge so you don't need to worry."

The all nodded in understanding "ahh sensei, most of her critical wounds have healed" he looked down at her in shock seeing that in fact all her wounds were healing. "ok take her to konoha as fast as possible"

"hai"

-konoha hospital-naru pov-

She slowly open her eyes, looking around she saw a sight she had died to see. All her friends and comrades, that was until she noticed the blood all over them and the look in their eyes. The same one the villages had when she was little.

"it's your fault" (sakura)

"your the reson we are all dead, if you were dead no one would have died, there would never have been a war" (Kakashi)

"your so troublesome, now we're dead" (shikamaru)

' no I fought the war to, I tried to save you. I didnt want you to die'

"your just a demon"

"we should have killed you"

'no no no I didn't want this I didnt want you to die. I'm not a demon"

"you cursed us, everyone who gets close to you dies"

"DEMON"

"DIE"

"you should never have been born"

-normal pov-

Team minato had been called to the new girls room because she had started to wake up but what they saw shocked them. She was looking around the room mumbling things to herself. But it was the look in her eyes that disturbed them, it was distant like she couldn't see them. Then out of no where the air was thick with chakra that started to saround her as wood slowly came up out of the ground. "IM NOT A DEMON IM NOT A DEMON, IM HUMAN LIKE ALL OF YOU. I TRIED TO SAVE YOU I TRIED TO SAVE YOU I DIDN'T KILL YOU"

"shit she's in the past she can't see or hear us" minato mumbled. He walked over to her making sure not to disturb the trees growing around her. Placing a hand over her eyes and channeling chakra to her. And as soon as it had come the chakra calmed down. He Removed his hand to show her blinking at everyone "yo" she said in a happy-go-lucky tone.

Everyone in the room deadpaned at the girl who two seconds ago was freaking out and now seemed like nothing happened, " you better start talking young lady where the hell did you come from" minato said in serious tone, she looked up at him like he had three heads "AHHHHHHH, oh god oh god I'm dead I'm dead, hehehehehehe I'm crazy, I'm nuts I finally lost it, wait who's the hokage" they all looked at her like she was nuts" ahhh saratobi hiruzen" Kakashi stated looking at the girl closer she looked to be two years younger then him, with blond hair that seemed to be down to her ankles and she had nice blue eyes like his senseis. " ok cool umm can I talk to him" " yeah can I have a name also is it ok we tag along we did kinda find you" she looked back up at him "hmmm yeah sure I trust you and the names naruto or naru" " well naru it's a pleasure to meet you now let's go see hokage sama"

-hokage office-

" so will you tell us were you came from now" asked a very young looking sandamine

" yeah I'm from the future sent by my hokage"

"your what... From the future?"

" yeah let me tell you astory, not mine but my hokages, the savior." she waited to make sure everyone was listening " well she was the daughter of the fourth hokage but on the day of her birth the kyuubi was realized by a masked man and but him under a genjutsu to attact the leaf in order to save the village he sealed it in his daughter. Both her parents died that night so she grew up hated bashed nearly everyday calling her a demon. she attended the acadamy two years earlier then everyone but was still called the dead last, after many hard years of training to bring back her best friend and brother figure she became one of the strongest ninja and saved the village from many enemies, she shed a lot of blood for us. She brought back her friend and all seemed fine till war Broke out to collect the last two bijuu. All the nation joined together for the first time and they sent into hiding but being stubborn as she was escaped and fought in the war only to watch everyone die. She was named hokage half way through the war when the current hokage died. She was the last one standing beside me and with her dieing breath she sent me back here to prevent anything from happening." "that's why your here" "yep" " one thing You forgot to say"

"hmmmm and whats that minato San" " that it's bad to lie _hokage sama"_

_**Thats it for today see ya**_


	3. Chapter 3

**please don't kill me!**

"wait WHAT, Hokage, hahaha that's a laugh she said she wasn't talking about her self plus she's what ten, nine. No one is that strong I mean not even Kakashi could become Hokage at his age. It's just what, no, how" Obito was freaking out rambling jibrish to himself.

"and how do you com-" naru was about to question Minato but was cut of by the 'obvious' mistake of age. "oi! Baka, I'm sixteen not ten and I trained my but of to get that ti...tle ... Well That kinda went down the toilet"

" hmmm so that story was about you then" the old monkey questioned "hmmmm yep yep my life ish, but why do you believe me. I mean it's not the most likely story, also how'd you know it was me" Minato looked a little thought full for a second. "hmm seems like the most logical and ilogical also in the hospital you shouted something about being a demon but I agree with Obito, isn't ten a little youn-" Minato was abruptly cut off by a fist to the face, leaving a small crater in the wall. " look I'm sixteen spell it with me s.i.x.t.e.e.n sixteen. Now I know I'm short but that's just mean. I do not and I repeat do not look ten."

"well you could have fooled me your shorter then all of us"

"hmmm no no last time I cheeked I'm sixteen" naru pointed out pouting slightly.

" and when exactly was the last time you cheeked" hiruzen asked

"ahh, why should it mater people don't just become younger" naru pointed out, then saratobi pulled out a full body mirror from god know where (no seriously where'd he get it) and showed it to naru. Said girl had started crying anime tears " why kami, why. What I do to you"

"ahh naru are you ok" hiruzen asked

" what do you think, how would you feel if you got zapped back 6 years and turned from sixteen to ten. It's mean"

"but if your hokage then you seem a little up your self. I mean, when you told us the story you seemed to almost boast about being hokage" Rin questioned. A dark aura filled the room, everyone looked over to see naru with a dark look on her petite face. "I'm not proud of being hokage I tried making it sound like I had a hard but good life. The truth is that not many people can handle hearing my life, it's a long story and a very sad one. Also what kind of hokage let's not only all their loved ones die but the whole village. No I'm not proud and the war will forever hunt my life"

They dropped the subject there.

**sorry for long wait short chapter, kinda got writers block. anyway r&r**

**thanks jyamatta**


End file.
